


Toy Drabble

by SJF_Penguin



Category: Toy Story (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Imagination, Law Enforcement, Toys, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJF_Penguin/pseuds/SJF_Penguin
Summary: Woody welcomes Bonnie's newest toys. (Originally intended for myZootopiacollectionOne Hundred DrabbleZ, but I decided to submit this drabble as a crossover instead.)





	Toy Drabble

After Bonnie had left for school, the cowboy climbed onto her bed to greet the new toys she had received the night before. "Howdy! Welcome to Bonnie's room!" Woody said as he extended his hand. "I'm Sheriff Woody."

"Judy Hopps," a plush rabbit said as she shook his hand. She was wearing a police uniform.

"Nick Wilde," a plush fox said, shaking Woody's hand next. He was also dressed in police clothing. "We were partnered in China. We came as a set."

Woody smiled. "Wow, fellow law enforcement! Bonnie's got a great imagination. We're going to have fun working together."


End file.
